PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions); The Epidemiology & Cancer Control Program is composed of 34 investigators (30 Full and 4 Associate members) from 12 Departments. The overall mission of the Program is to reduce the risk of cancer occurrence and death and to enhance the quality of life of cancer survivors. To fulfill this mission, it has 4 major scientific objectives: 1) To identify environmental and genetic determinants of cancer to improve means of cancer prevention, focusing specifically on understanding the role of environmental factors in cancer etiology, determining the metabolic and reproductive factors in cancer etiology, understanding the role of human genetics in cancer etiology and progression, and identifying cancer risks associated with the human microbiome; 2) To reduce cancer burden by risk factor modification, with a specific focus on obesity control and tobacco use reduction; 3) To reduce cancer burden by early detection of cancer, with a specific focus on the application of methods to increase screening participation by underserved populations and the development of novel early detection biomarkers; and 4) To address cancer-related burden in patients and survivors, with a particular emphasis on meeting the needs of the underserved. The research focus areas are interdisciplinary, including population, laboratory and clinical scientists from ECC and other NYU Cancer Institute Research Programs. Drs. Richard Hayes and Brian Schmidt are the Co-Leaders for this Program. This is a new Program that currently has $16,940,943 on funding. Publications for the period total 216, of which 17.6% are intra-programmatic, 11.1% are inter-programmatic, and 8.8% are both intra- and interprogrammatic collaborations. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Epidemiology and Cancer Control Program undertakes epidemiological research on cancer and evaluates cancer prevention and outreach efforts, thus contributing to the evidence-base for effective cancer burden reduction programs in the diverse New York regional population and more broadly. PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions): The Breast Cancer Program is composed of 38 investigators (32 Full and 6 Associate members) from 17 Departments. The Program aims to integrate so do-cultural disparities and population-based research with laboratory-based basic, translational and clinical research programs that can change the state of breast cancer mortality through a synergistic understanding of breast cancer and innovative approaches in treatment. To do so, they have developed the following Specific Aims: 1) Understand the so do-cultural and economic factors that impede diagnosis and care and contribute to disparities in treatment and survival; 2) Understand the immunological, micro-environmental, genetic and molecular mechanisms that contribute to the development, invasion, recurrence and metastasis of breast cancer; 3) Translate scientific findings to breast cancer development and progression into innovative therapeutics and therapeutic approaches to benefit patients by improving diagnosis and treatment; and 4) Advance the development of clinicians and research scientists working collaboratively to establish novel basic, translational and clinical research areas. To address these aims, six major areas are being developed: 1) Hormonal signaling; 2) Invasiveness, metastasis and angiogenesis; 3) Immunity/immunological intervention and association with breast cancer; 4) Epidemiology; 5) Radiobiology and physics research in breast cancer; and 6) Socio-cultural and community based research and programs. Drs. Silvia Formenti and Robert Schneider are the Co-Leaders for this Program. Total funding increased from $9,789,777 to $11,595,777 since the last competitive application. Membership has decreased from 44 to 38. Publications for the period total 275, of which 16.7% are intraprogrammatic, 16% are inter-programmatic, and 8.7% are both intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations.